Bloody Valentine
by Blue Tears
Summary: Song Fic: Bloody Valentine: AU: Spike comes home on Valentines Day night and finds that everything is not alright...please read and review, for all ya'll out there with a broken heart.


Bloody Valentine  
  
AN: Yeah I'm back again with another song fic, I'm sorry about the bad timing but the site was down so I couldn't post it but hey I'm only a few days off from the real Valentines day! The song is Bloody Valentine by Good Charlotte and I changed he to she. Anyway this is an AU, same time, same place (mars) //song lyrics//  
  
*Graveyard*  
  
He stood alone in the fading light as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. He stood alone like every night since that night, holding a single rose as red as blood. A light rain was drifting down from the sky as he stared unblinkingly at the stone that marked her grave, his valentine's grave. He looked up at the sky as the rain became heavier, he didn't mind. The water hit his face and rolled down his cheeks like the tears he had shed exactly a year ago. He closed his eyes smiling sadly remembering how they had first meet only three years before that night.  
She had been working at a flower boutique and it had been Valentines Day. He was down on his luck with no one to spend the night with. He was going to buy a rose to bring home with him and watch it die slowly cursing love itself for not giving him a chance. But when he came to the woman to pay he found himself struck with cupid's arrow straight through the heart. Since that Valentine's Day they had been inseparable. She was his one true love and he hers.  
His eyes shut tighter as red and blue lights flashed in his memory. He took in a sharp breath as the world turned upside down. His memory switched to two years later.  
  
//Oh, my love. Please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life//  
  
He was coming home from work that night. Driving along in his cheap red car whistling a romantic tune. They had been happily living together for a few months now. That night she had called him at the office and told him she had a surprise planed for the night. He told her he would be home right away. On the way he stopped at a small flower boutique on the side of the road and bought her a single roses for Valentines Day. He knew she would remember their anniversary. He pulled on to their street and saw a strange car parked in their drive way. He looked at it puzzled as he got out of his own car and walked up to the front door. He pulled out his keys and brought them to the lock but as he tried to push them in the door moved open unlocked. His breath caught in his chest as he stepped inside.  
  
//I ripped out his throat, and called you on the telephone to take off my disguise. Just in time to hear you cry when you....//  
  
He heard a shrill scream in the kitchen as he ran to it. He kicked open the swinging door and saw a silver haired man standing over his love. "What are you doing here Vicious?!?!" He screamed as he saw a blood covered knife clutched in the man's hand as he turned around. Vicious walked towards him holding the knife. He looked around slightly panicked as Vicious came face to face with him.  
  
"I told you Spike before, if you let emotions cloud your judgment then there would be consequences. Mao might disagree but what does an old man who can not even run a syndicate anymore know?" Spike's eyes widened as he tried to push his old friend away to run to his valentine. Vicious held the knife to Spike's throat preventing him from moving. "There's nothing you can do now." He swiftly brought the knife to Spike's shoulder plunging it into the fleshy depth. Spike cried out in pain falling to his knees as Vicious calmly walked out of the house. Spike looked up clutching his shoulder as the crimson blood flowed over his hand. He saw her there, lying almost lifelessly.  
  
//You mourn the death of your bloody valentine//  
  
"Faye!"  
  
//The night she died. You mourn the death of your bloody valentine. One last time//  
  
He crawled over to her on his knees keeping his one hand on his shoulder and using the other to keep himself up. He slumped against the wall and pulled her body into his lap. He shook her lightly as her eyes fluttered open wearily. "Oh Faye." He cried softly burring his face in her neck taking in her jasmine sent. She looked up at him smiling weakly her hand over her heart. The white shirt she had been wearing was drenched in blood as she spoke to him.  
  
//Singin'... Oh, my love please don't cry//  
  
"Spike don't cry..it'll be okay." She moved her hand from her heart and placed it gently on his face. Her blood ran down his cheek from her hand as he held her tightly.  
  
//I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life//  
  
"Faye let's go, let's leave, we'll get out of here, start a new life together." Spike begged irrationally. She was going nowhere but away. "Oh my Valentine..." He whispered kissing her cheeks softly.  
  
//I don't know much at all I don't know wrong from right. All I know is that I love you tonight//  
  
"Oh Faye I love you so much..don't leave me here alone." He kissed her ruby lips as her hand fell from his cheek streaking it with her blood. He held her close as her blood mingled with his flowing from his shoulder. He held his hand over her wound trying hopelessly to stop the blood. Her eyes closed as she kissed him for the last time. She fell limp in his arms as he looked into her face trying to find any sign of life. He couldn't stop the tears as they fell. He sat rocking back and forth holding his valentine close to his heart.  
  
"My Valentine.."  
//There was police and flashing lights//  
Spike stood outside his house as the red and blue lights flashed around him. His shoulder had been bandaged up and he sat in a trance on the back of an ambulance. He saw them wheel out her body in a black bag.  
//The rain came down so hard that night//  
  
The world was covered in rain as the sky cried for his loss. His salty tears mingled with the clear drops of rain as the fell freely onto his face.  
  
//and the headlines read a lover died, no tell-tale heart was left to find when you...//  
  
He stood up and walked to her dead body lying on the stretcher. Her hands were folded over her heart as she lay there looking as if she was simply asleep. He touched her hand and took it in his holding it softly.  
  
"No murder weapon was found sir." An officer told his chief as they started to wheel her body away. Spike let go of her hand as they took her away from him.  
  
//You mourn the death of your bloody valentine. The night she died.You mourn the death of your bloody valentine. One last time//  
  
"Faye..I'll get Vicious for you. I swear it." I vowed to my self as I wiped the tears away. "I swear it my Valentine."  
  
//Singin'... Oh, my love. Please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life. I don't know much at all. I don't know wrong from right//  
  
He didn't know what was going on, it was surreal one moment he had everything he ever wanted the next he was holding his dead loves body on his kitchen floor drenched in her blood. He didn't know what to believe in anymore.  
  
//All I know is that I love you tonight//  
  
All he knew was that he loved her and he would do anything for her.  
  
//Tonight. He dropped you off, I followed him home//  
  
Spike slipped away from his house unnoticed saying good-bye to his valentine for the last time. He ran for hours searching. Then he saw it, Vicious' house. It stood there before him waiting.  
  
//Then I, I stood outside his bedroom window//  
  
He walked to the window and saw Vicious lying in bed as if nothing had happened. Spike smashed the glass and climbed in as Vicious woke up with a start.  
  
//Standing over him, he begged me not to do//  
  
Spike jumped onto Vicious' bed standing over him clutching his gun with his hands. "Spike don't please!"  
  
//What I knew I had to do cause I'm so in love with you//  
  
I fired with out a second thought. I did it cause I loved her. I loved my Valentine; it was a murder but not a crime. A Valentines Day massacre..  
  
//Oh, my love. Please don't cry. I'll wash my bloody hands and//  
  
Spike stood before her grave before kneeling down holding the rose in his hand. He dropped it letting it fall to the freshly dug grave. A petal fell from the bud as a tear hit it. A single rose he wanted to watch die cursing love itself for taking away his only love.  
  
//We'll start a new life//  
  
He didn't want to start over; he didn't want a new life. He wanted the one thing he couldn't have. He stuffed his hand in his jacket pocket as a finger hit something smooth and metallic. He pulled it out and stared at the gun he held in his hands.  
//I don't know much at all. I don't know wrong from right//  
He didn't know right from wrong. He didn't know anything. He brought the barrel of the gun to the side of his head. He held it there thinking.  
//All I know is that I love you tonight//  
The only thing he did know was that he loved her and that he couldn't go on living like this. Another body fell to the ground on that day, Valentine's Day..a day of love, a day of death.  
/Tonight//  
  
"My bloody Valentine.."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
AN: ok not exactly your normal valentine story but hey the saint this day is named after actually was beaten to death and decapitated on the 14th and the love thing actually comes from a roman holiday on the 15th when they put love messages in a urn. I'm sorry it was short and everything moved REALLY fast but that's just the whole style for this fic, everything can change in a second...So this fic here is a lil ol' tribute to my broken heart today.... 


End file.
